The optimal scheduling of processes in a manufacturing or clinical process can be challenging since constraints from various resources have to be considered. Other complexities arise because already approved processes may need to be adapted due to delays etc. Automatic schedulers are oftentimes found either too expensive for large scale applications or their responsiveness does not allow them to be used in fast paced environments.